An Important Question
by silent ass
Summary: one day jin+xiaoyu are walking in the park. then jin ask xiaoyu a question... if it's not funny, so wat? its my first fic!
1. Part 1

One day Jin and Xiaoyu were strolling in the park. They walked on in silence until Jin broke it with a question.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu, I was wondering, uhh.  
  
Xiaoyu: If I what Jin?  
  
Jin: Well, if I.  
  
Suddenly a spotlight centered on Jin and he started to sing  
  
If I wasn't a celebrity, Would u be so nice to me? If I couldn't have g's like everyday, Would u still wanna be with me? If I couldn't buy u diamond rings, And all those other expensive things Would u be so into me? If I wasn't a Celebrity?  
  
Then the spotlight went away and Jin waited for Xiaoyu to reply  
  
Xiaoyu: HAAAAAAAAAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Jin: Uhh. wats so funny?  
  
Xiaoyu: Of course I wouldn't Jin! Don't be silly!  
  
Jin: . okay. (Mumbling) maybe I should have gone with Julia instead.  
  
They walk off into the distance. 


	2. Part 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
The next night Jin was walking with JULIA in the park.  
  
Julia: So, why did you break up with Xiaoyu?  
  
Jin: She broke up with me. After I told her that I didn't like her liking me only for my money, she dumped me.  
  
Julia: That is so bad!  
  
Jin: Yep. Even more bad, cos afterwards she stole my credit card and emptied my bank account.  
  
Julia: Oh my Gosh!  
  
Jin: But I think she was a bit mad at me for mooning her parents.  
  
Julia: EWW!  
  
Jin: hey, what can I say? I was drunk at the time.  
  
(They keep on talking about the stuff Jin did)  
  
Julia: So.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Julia: er. Would you like to, uhh.  
  
Jin: Would I like to what?  
  
(Julia whispers in his ear)  
  
Jin: WHAT!  
  
Julia: Just once?  
  
Jin: But why?  
  
Julia: From the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you!  
  
Jin: .I don't know  
  
Julia: Please? And if after that you don't wanna continue our relationship, it's ok.  
  
Jin: Ok  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
Julia: Well. I guess this is goodbye then.  
  
Jin: don't be so dramatic!  
  
Julia: Well, before I go I want to tell you something.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
(Julia pulls off mask, revealing herself to be an ugly teenybopper)  
  
Jin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Teenybopper: this has been so wonderful! I can't believe that JIN KAZAMA actually wore makeup and female clothes just for me!  
  
Jin: I did all that for a teenybopper? Damn!  
  
Teenybopper: I will always keep that moment close to my heart! I'll keep that photo of you in my breast pocket and I will never take it out!  
  
Jin: ARGH! THAT'S IT!  
  
(morphs into devil, kills teenybopper and flies away, only to be knocked out by flying into a tree) 


	3. Part 3

Excerpt from the Daily Gossiper.  
  
In today's newspaper, our sources have informed us of some TERRIBLE news. It seems that Jin Kazama, grandson of Heihachi Mishima and CEO of the MFE, is facing 10 years in jail, for the murder of Grungy Smith, a young girl, 16 years of age. No statement has been given by Mr. Kazama or any of his employees, except " f**k off asshole!" by one of the employees we found. She was probably mad at yours truly for interrupting her little meeting in the cupboard. Oh well. Tune in next time, to find out more shocking details about this shocking trial. --Hooters  
  
(Next day, at courthouse)  
  
Judge: order in the court! Case 1329043577, manslaughter of Sungy Grith!  
  
Bailiff: uhh. that's Grungy Smith, judgie.  
  
Judge: Exactly what I meant to say! Defense!  
  
Lawyer: will the REAL Julia Chang (Jin interrupts)  
  
Jin: Please stand up, cos all the other ones are phony, yo!  
  
Lawyer: SHHHHH!  
  
(Julia stands up and goes to that thingy that people sit on, whatever)  
  
Lawyer: Tell me, where were you on the night of July 2nd?  
  
Julia: I was at work.  
  
Lawyer: and where do you work?  
  
Julia: at the supermarket.  
  
Guy from audience: Yeah right!  
  
Lawyer: who are you?  
  
GFA: doesn't matter! All that matters is that Julia Chang doesn't work at the supermarket! She works as a clown!  
  
Lawyer: is this true!!??  
  
Julia: (bursts into tears) people always say that! I ENTERTAIN people! It's not fair! I wanted to work as an archaeologist, but noo!  
  
Lawyer: what happened?  
  
Julia: the guy laughed in my face, called me rabbit teeth and threw me out! Ahh, I could just kill myself!  
  
Judge: please don't.  
  
Julia: oh the pain! I'll go and change my way of living, under a false identity! (she runs out of the room)  
  
Judge:..ok. Anyway, Jin Kazama, I find you guilty, cos I like saying that word! Bailiff, take him away!  
  
Jin: oh yeah?  
  
(morphs into devil, kills everyone within 10 miles and flies off into the distance)  
  
Excerpt from Daily Gossiper  
  
Astonishing news, chaps! The charges against Jin Kazama have been dropped! When the female teens of the world heard about the case, they held a riot. They burned the courthouse, killing everyone inside. So after that little event, Jin Kazama walks away, a free man. --Hooters 


End file.
